Damn Doctors!
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Harbour Lights, Ames thoughts.


9th Oct 2003

Damn Doctors!

Set during "Harbour Lights"

                NSA H.Q.

                Night time.

                Ames White is sitting in his office fuming. A walking cane is propped up against his desk, Ames is glaring at it.

                _Damn freak! Why'd she have to break my blasted leg! _Ames moaned to himself._ I had a heck of a time convincing Otto and the blasted doctors that I had only twisted my knee, whilst pursuing that freak!_

                Ames reviewed the days events.

                _It started out as such a nice day._ He mused, then smiled remembering the phone call he had received from Ray that morning, the loving smile quickly vanished. As he recalled.....

                On a driving range, Ames is happily hitting golf balls into the harbour, every hit sending them clear past the 200 meter marker. His cell phone, which he had placed upon the ground, rings. Ames, doesn't bother picking it up, instead using his golf club to open and answer it. 

                "This better be important." Ames grouchily, told the person at the other end. _I hate having my fitness and golf times interrupted! _Was the unexpressed thought, that nevertheless came out in his tone of voice.

                "It is, sir." Otto immediately assured his superior. 

                "All right. Hit me, Otto." Ames replied, knowing that his second had finally learnt not to bother him, with trivial matters. _Took him long enough to learn! Stupid human!_

                "Communications just intercepted a call to the CDC from Harbour Lights Medical. Seems they're treating a patient contaminated by an unidentified viral agent. The CDC dispatched a team to assess the situation." Otto informed his boss. 

                "And I should find this interesting because...?" Ames replied slightly sarcastically. _I should get him one of those collars that give him an electric shock whenever he annoys me! Like now!_

                "Patient's only distinguishing mark was a tattoo on the back of her neck. The barcode, sir. It's 452." Otto, hearing the sarcasm, hastily told Ames. 

                Ames scowled, ignoring Otto, he whacked another ball. _That's what I'd like to do to 452's head!_ He thought, as the ball soared through the air, far past the 200 metre mark and landed with a splash into the harbour.

                "Are you still there, sir?" Otto asked worriedly. 

                "Still here, Otto. Assemble the team. We'll rendezvous in twenty." Ames ordered, as he gathered up his phone, golf clubs etc. He hung up the phone before hearing Otto's affirmation

                "Yes, sir." Otto replied to thin air.

                Twenty five minutes later.

                Harbour Lights Hospital. 

                A car pulls up with Ames and Otto inside. 

                "This is going to be a pissing contest." Ames complained. 

                "Sir?" Otto queryed, looking blankly at his superior. 

                "Well, the CDC's hardly gonna hand her over if they think she's a biohazard." Ames explained. _I hate always having to explain the obvious to these stupid humans!_ _I know they're inferiors, but come on! I have to explain every little thing to this idiot! And he's considered bright! One of our best agents!_ Ames just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Otto.

                "So what do we do now?" Otto asked.

                Ames opened his briefcase. Which contains identification badges from the FBI, the NSA, and the CIA--all of which bear his name and likeness. He scans them, then selects the one from the FBI and closes the briefcase.

                "Now? Well, now we, uh, go home. We pray really, really hard that she doesn't expose the massive government conspiracy that we've been assigned to cover up." Ames sarcastically replied.

                "Oh, sarcasm. Very good, sir." Otto said totally deadpan. 

                At this Ames gave in to his earlier impulse and rolled his eyes, before getting out of the car. 

                _Damn Jeeves!_ Ames thought, thinking of the butler in the books he had read. _Oh, sarcasm. Very good, sir! _He repeated to himself. _He shouldn't keep tempting me like that! I'll get in trouble with both the Conclave and the government, if I wring his blasted neck!_

                Ames swiftly enters the hospital, after signalling his men to remain outside. He is automatically taking in all that is going on. The lobby is swarming with sector cops. Ames stands for about a minute taking in his surroundings. One of the sector cops stops a blonde haired man wearing glasses and carrying flowers. Ames is partially listening in to their conversation, as he is to the other conversations going on around him.

                "No visitors. Check in over there." The sector cop tells him, pointing to the check in desk.

                The blonde man nods, and steps over to the check-in desk and speaks to the cop standing behind it.

                "Can I help you, sir?" Desk cop, asks politely. 

                "Yeah. I'm, uh, here to see my wife." The blonde haired man replies. 

                "This facility's under CDC quarantine. No one's allowed beyond this point." The cop informs him.

                "Did something happen?" Blonde man asks 

                "Lady on the sixth floor has a nasty bug inside of her. CDC's here to check it out." The cop replies.

                "When you say "bug," what kind of bug are you talking about?" Blonde man queries.

                Ames walks purposely through the lobby, meaning to breeze right by the check in desk. 

                "Can't let you through here, sir." The sector cop at the desk informs him.

                Ames flashes his I.D and states. "Special Agent Ames White, FBI. I'm here for Linda Eastman." 

                The blonde haired man has his back towards, Ames, he freezes so as to remain unnoticed. Ames knows that the man is there, but assumes he is just visiting his wife.

                "You'll have to talk to one of the CDC guys." Desk cop.

                "What, are you slow? I'm FBI. I don't need to talk to anybody." Ames says arrogantly. _Bleeding idiot._ He keeps walking. The sector cop steps out from behind the desk and blocks him. 

                "Out of the way, bub." Ames orders the man. _I out rank_ you cop! 

                "I don't care who you are. No one gets by without clearance." The police officer would not be intimidated. 

                Nearby, Dr. George in charge of the Centre for Disease Control's investigation, into Linda Eastman, steps off an elevator and continues speaking to a man who was on the elevator with him.

                "Run that through our PCA and see if you can't get a more specific match." Dr. George told his colleague.

                "You in charge here?" Ames asked none to politely as he blocked the doctor's path.

                 The sector cop returns to his post at the check in desk.

                "I am." Dr. George answered. 

                The blonde man steps closer to hear better while blending in with the crowd. 

                "Special Agent Ames White. I understand that you're treating a Linda Eastman. Is that correct?" Ames told the CDC doctor. _I hope the Fed bit works! I don't want a lot of hassle!_

                "Correct. What's it to the FBI?" Dr. George affirmed, curiously.

                "She tops our most-wanted list. I need her prepped and ready for transport in fifteen minutes." Ames ordered. _C'mon do as I want!_

                "You're kidding, right?" Dr. George replied in surprise at the order. 

                "I wish I was." Ames replied. _I don't have all bleeding day, get her prepped to leave!_

                "Well, what did she do?" Dr. George asked. 

                "I'm afraid that information is classified." Ames told him not at all apologetic. _Give her to me!_

                "Well, classified or not, she's not going anywhere." Dr. George informed the federal agent.

                "I don't think you understand, Doctor. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." Ames replied, his anger showing in his voice. _Damn! He's not gonna co-operate!_

                "Tell me again." Dr. George asked.

                "This is a matter of national security." Ames informed him. _Don't kill him! I'm supposed to be a FBI agent! I can't kill him without good cause and not doing as I ordered doesn't count! However much I want to gut him, I can't! _

                "I'm sure it is, but until I know what I'm dealing with here, I'm keeping her under quarantine." Dr. George informed him.

                "I am taking her. Now." Ames stated, deciding to quit being subtle with the annoying doctor.

                A news crew enters. A reporter stars speaking into the news camera. 

                "...public has a right to know what's going on." The reporter pauses and the camera focuses upon Dr. George. "Doctor, Channel Three News. Can I get a statement?" 

                "Smile, Mr. White. You're on Candid Camera." Dr. George amusedly told the man he believed to be a federal agent.

                "What's the CDC doing at Harbour Lights?" The reporter asked. 

                " Now unless you want me to walk over there and tell that reporter that you're going to override a CDC quarantine and expose the public to a health threat, I think we're done here." Dr. George informed Ames. 

                Ames scowled in response. _Cover or no cover, I am gonna get that bastard! _He fumed.

                "Thought so." Dr. George said, almost gleefully, as he moves away from Ames and over to the news crew. 

                Ames, realising that the doctor meant his threat, leaves the hospital, passing the blonde haired man, who hides his face behind the flowers. After Ames has passed, the blonde man leaves the flowers at the desk and follows him outside. Ames is to preoccupied, thinking up how to get 452, he does not pay attention to the fact that someone is following him. After all people are always coming and going from the hospital.

                Outside. 

                Ames approaches the car and Otto gets out to talk to him. 

                "CDC idiot won't turn her over. Not willingly." Ames grouched to his second in command. _I'll rent a boat and keel haul Dr. bleeding George! _He internally still fumed, most of this did not show upon his face. But what did, still worried Otto.

                "Has he figured out what she is yet?" Otto asked, trying not to let on that his boss scared him. 

                "No, but it won't be long before he figures out he's not dealing with a regular girl." Ames replied, not mollified by the fact that his temper, obviously unnerved Otto. _How the heck did he become an agent?_ Ames asked himself and not for the first time.

                The blonde man casually passes by a short distance away, listening. 

                "If she decides she's got nothing to lose, she could tell him what she knows and blow this whole thing wide open." Otto stated, having got a hold of his nerves. 

                "We have to find a way to get to her. Terminate her before she does." Ames flatly told him. _I will kill that pesky freak!_

                That night.

                Outside the Harbour Lights Hospital.

                 It is pouring with rain, Otto and agent Garcia are standing under an umbrella. While Ames is sitting in the car and talking on his cell phone. 

                "Who's he talking to?" Garcia asked his superior. 

                "I didn't ask. He didn't say." Otto replied, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

                We hear the voice of a man on the other end of Ames' call. 

                "From our ancestors. For our children's children." A man says over to Ames.

                "From my father before me. For my sons." Ames gave the traditional reply._ I never got this particular reply or the female equivalent. Familiars produce children of both sexes. Ray could have been a girl. _Ames mind wondered to the chat he had, had with his son that morning, then he quickly refocused upon the present. 

                "Why have you called me?" The man asked. 

                "I need help. Do we have Familiar at Harbour Lights Hospital?" Ames requested. _Finally I get to deal with my equals!_

                "Elizabeth Blanchard. Nurse." The man informed him. 

                "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm always prepared to reciprocate. You know how to reach me." Ames responded, happy with the other man's reply.

                "We'll be in touch." The man said. 

                Ames hangs up and quickly punches in another number. He is calling the nurse. The phone rings and is answered by another nurse, who informs the female Familiar that she is wanted on the phone call.

                "Yes?" The nurse, Betty says after picking up another extension. 

                "From my father before me. For my sons." Ames gave the traditional greeting. 

                "From my mother before me. For my daughters." Betty replied.

                "A Familiar needs your help." Ames told her. _I hope this works! _

                "I'm listening." She replied. 

                Ames swiftly and succinctly explained the situation to Betty.

                "You want me to kill her?" She asked. 

                "Is that a problem for you?" Ames replied. _Damn I don't need a squeamish Familiar! Don't tell me she's one of the few who won't kill! _

                "I could never refuse a Familiar." Betty told him. 

                "Very good. Contact me when it's done." Ames said, then hangs up relieved. He leans back into the car seat to await Betty's conformation of 452's death. He does not bother to tell Otto or Garcia that they can get back in the car, preferring to be alone.

                Seven minutes later.

                Ames hearing the sound of breaking glass, looks out of the car window in the direction of the sound. He sees a woman, whom he correctly assumes to be Betty fall six stories. Ames gets out of the car and runs over to Betty, along with Otto and Garcia. Sector cops and hospital staff also approach Betty. 

                "My God. She's alive." Otto says, as he kneels beside her and feels her pulse. 

                "Stay with her. I'm gonna see if Dr. George is ready for some help." Ames orders, then swiftly leaves.

                "Let's get some help here!" Otto yells. 

                Ames quickly runs around to the side of the building. After checking to make sure that no one is around, he leaps up to a second-story ledge and continues running. He enters the hospital and swiftly locates 452.

                452 silently emerges from an air duct onto the dark top floor of the hospital. She looks around at the abandoned equipment and sees a door with a sign that says "ROOF ACCESS." As she heads for it, as swiftly as her injured body can manage, a light shines on her. 

                "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says. 

                452 turns swiftly, to see two cops aiming guns at her. 

                "Sorry, ma'am, but we're under strict orders to keep you in the confines of this facility." One of the cops informs her 

                "How strict?" 452 asked him. 

                "Please put your hands up." Was the reply. 

                Suddenly Ames shoots the cops in their backs. 452 upon spotting her nemesis, quickly hides. 

                "Wait! I'm on your side here! I killed them to protect us. You have any idea what would happen if the CDC discovered what you really are? If they told the rest of the world what you really are?" Ames tells her. _On her side right! C'mon out kitty! _Gun drawn, he begins approaching the spot where he last saw her. 

                From her hiding place 452 replies. "I got one for you. What if they find out about your little breeding program? 

                "I'm trying to help you, 452." Ames told her, trying to sound sincere. _And if you believe that, I've got a bridge you might wanna buy!_

                "Sure you are. That's why you sent that nurse to kill me." 452 replied sarcastically. 

                452 crawls a short distance, grimacing. Ames follows the sound of her voice and movements.

                "I couldn't take the risk that you might decide to talk. It wasn't anything personal." Ames answered. _That's true, I don't care who kills the freaks as long as they're dead! I want 'em all dead not just 452!_

                "That's good to know." 452 stated, obviously not believing him.

                As Ames talks, he keeps looking around for 452, slowly getting closer. 

                "I'm a practical man. And at this point, the only way to keep the CDC from uncovering who you really are is to help you escape--alive." Ames replied. _Keep talking freak! That's how I'll find you! I'll follow your voice!_

                "Yeah, right." Was 452's sarcastic answer. 

                "Come on, 452. You're only making this harder on the both of us. Someone might have heard those gunshots, and if they did, they'll be here any minute." Ames warned her. _I'm getting closer! C'mon freak, come out so I can kill you!_

                From her hiding place behind a counter, 452 throws a metal object so that it clatters on the floor some distance away from her, in an effort to throw Ames off. 

                Ames doesn't even bother to glance behind him, instead drawing closer to her actual position. _What, think I'd really fall for that ancient trick!_

                "You want to go back into quarantine, or do you want to go home?" Ames continued to talk. _C'mon answer me! _ 

                Ames jumps onto the countertop and looks down. 452 is no longer there. She moves around while Ames continues to look for her, gun still drawn.

                "I'm not gonna hurt you. You ever heard the expression "My enemy's enemy is my friend?" Well, the CDC, in their ill-fitting rubber suits, are your enemies. They're my enemies too, so that makes me your friend." Ames said sounding pretty sincere. _C'mon fall for my spiel!_ _Much more of it and I'm gonna gag!_

                452 is hiding on the ceiling. Ames does not see her as he passes underneath, looking for her on the ground, he does not look overhead. 

                "Come on, 452. I'll make you a deal. I'll put my gun down; you come out. Deal? Huh?" Ames continued trying to talk her out. _I am not going to vomit! I am a Familiar! I have control over my body!_

                452 still doesn't answer. 

                "I'll take that as a yes. _Que tacet, consentire videtur._ My pronunciation sucks, but that's Latin. It means, 'He who is silent is understood to consent.' It's a legal term. I went to law school. Bet you didn't know that." Ames informed her, still trying to bait a location out of her. _Damn! I was hoping she'd make a smart comment about lawyers! What's happened to her sarcasm! Cat got her tongue?!_

                Ames removes the clip from his gun and sets the gun and the clip down on the floor. 452 suddenly and silently drops from the ceiling with a grimace, still out of Ames' sight. 

                "See? We're sharing. We're getting to know one another. Now I've held up my part of the bargain. I'd say it's time that you held up yours." Ames continued to wheedle. _This is getting tedious!_

                Ames brushes his jacket aside and touches a gun holstered at his hip. 

                "Chop chop, 452. Time's wasting." Ames suddenly stated, getting fed up of trying to coax her out. _Here kitty, kitty!_

                Ames, hears a slight sound and quickly turns around drawing his gun. Before he can shoot, 452 hits him on the head with a heavy metal object, Ames falls to the floor, slightly concussed. 452 runs through the roof-access door and up a flight of stairs. Ames swiftly shakes off the effects of the blow and follows. 

                On the hospital roof.

                Ames looks around for 452, gun drawn. As he rounds a corner, 452 kicks him. Ames punches her a few times and 452 falls to the ground. Ames kicks her bullet injured stomach twice. He then retrieves the gun that he had dropped when she kicked him and stands over her. 

                "It's been fun, as always. Bye, 452." Ames said smirking at his victory over the annoying transgenic. 

                As Ames raises his gun, a helicopter, belonging to Channel Three, appears over the building.  Causing Ames to be momentarily distracted. When he glances over his shoulder at the helicopter, 452 takes the opportunity and breaks his leg with a kick. Ames falls to the ground, and 452 stands up. 

                In the helicopter, A blonde man puts on a pair of thick leather gloves. 

                Ames spots his gun lying a short distance away and starts crawling toward it, as 452 staggers towards the helicopter. The pilot expertly, lowers the helicopter until it is just a few feet off the roof. The blonde man extends his hand.

                "Max, take my hand!" He shouts over the sound of the helicopter.

                452 hesitates. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ames drawing closer to his gun. 

                "Now, Max! Take my hand!" The blonde man yells again. 

                After another moment of hesitation, 452 grabs the man's arm. With his help, she climbs into the helicopter as it begins to rise. Ames reaches the gun and begins shooting, but misses, he eventually stops when the helicopter moves out of range. 

                Ames lay on the roof fuming, swearing and inventing ever more painful deaths for 452 and the man who aided her. He did this for about fifteen minutes, before hobbling, into the hospital.

                The present.

                NSA H.Q.

                Ames looked at the phone upon the desk.

                _I'll call up Senator McKinley, and get Dr. George Dealt with! _Ames thought smiling evilly._ It's not revenge at his ignoring my orders or threatening me with media exposure! It's a wise move for defending my people! He's seen 452's odd DNA! He'll investigate it! He stopped me from capturing, killing 452! He's endangered my peoples cause! _Amespicked up his phone. _Heck he doesn't even have to die! Just send him to some god forsaken country, that's rife with deadly diseases! Where his skills can be useful! Hopefully he'll get the disease and die! _Ames laughed. _As much as I'd love to kill him, his dying a slow painful death from disease is much more fitting! _He stops laughing at the enticing mental image of Dr. George writhing in an agony of disease and dialled. The phone rang three an a half times.

                "Fe'nos tol. " Ames greeted the Senator................

                The End


End file.
